


Cinque Anime

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il confronto finale tra i fuorilegge e lo sceriffo provocherà molte vittime.<br/>La Morte arriva sul suo cavallo nero per prenderle con sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinque Anime

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Five Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455488) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Sono arrivata su un cavallo nero con gli zoccoli fatti di nebbia.  
Il suo passo è lieve e fa il suono di una foglia che tocca la neve perché io vengo sempre in silenzio.  
Oggi molti varcheranno la soglia, ma lo faranno in pace, senza catene ad intralciarli e non avranno bisogno del mio aiuto.  
Se sono qui non è per quelle povere anime.  
A quegli altri cinque invece servirà una mano per non restare bloccati, invischiati nei loro tormenti e io gliela tenderò.  
Se afferrarla oppure respingerla è una decisione che spetterà soltanto a loro.  
  
Ecco il primo: è un giovane dall'aspetto buffo, con i capelli del colore del grano maturo e gli occhi azzurri come il cielo.  
Corre, inseguito da troppi nemici. Non ha speranze e lo sa.  
Cade trafitto da molte frecce, ma quella che fa più male non è stata scagliata da un soldato.  
 _I miei amici pensano che li abbia traditi._  
I suoi occhi sbarrati riflettono il colore del cielo e io mi chino ad accarezzare la sua anima.  
“Piangeranno per te.” Gli dico. “E sapranno che non avevi colpa.”  
Si consola e viene da me.  
Mi sorride e lo accolgo al riparo del mio mantello.  
  
Ho cavalcato per tanti anni al fianco del secondo, quando pensava di essere completamente solo.  
Ho accolto tante delle sue vittime, assistito a tutti i suoi peccati, ma l'ho sempre atteso per tendergli una mano e ora è qui.  
Il suo cuore non è mai stato così nero come credeva, la sua anima racchiudeva ancora un bagliore di speranza, ma non ci ha mai creduto perché è sempre stato solo, nessuno gli ha mai indicato la luce.  
Ora, nel momento della sua morte, sorride perché qualcuno gli è vicino.  
 _Sono libero._  
Muore pensando di andare all'Inferno, ma l'Inferno lo ha già avuto nel cuore mentre era vivo.  
Ora lo aspetta la pace.  
“Vieni e riposa, ora sei davvero libero.”  
Per un momento è incredulo, poi la sua anima risplende mentre lo accolgo vicino al mio cuore.  
  
Il terzo è quello che si lascia dietro più cose.  
Va incontro alla morte assaporando la vita per l'ultima volta, cerca di concludere la sua missione come può, dice addio ai suoi amici più cari, ma quando sente la fine che si avvicina vuole restare solo. Si rintana come un animale ferito e non vuole che nessuno lo veda morire.  
Penso all'anima che ho appena accolto: lui, che era stato solo per tutta la vita, desiderava disperatamente avere qualcuno accanto mentre moriva, mentre l'altro, sempre circondato da amici in vita, aveva scelto di andarsene da solo.  
Lascia indietro molto, è vero, ma nel cuore ha la speranza di ritrovare un amore perduto.  
Sollevo un lembo del mantello e lascio uscire l'anima che ho portato con me.  
Lei è in pace da molto tempo ormai e, prima di andare a riunirsi al suo amato, si sofferma accanto alle due anime che ho appena accolto.  
Sorride alla prima e dona un po' della sua pace alla seconda.  
“Ti perdono.” Sussurra, ed è abbastanza.  
Poi va via e poco dopo ritorna con l'anima del terzo.  
Tutti e due si annidano al sicuro, tra le mie braccia.  
  
La quarta e il quinto muoiono insieme, avvolti dalle fiamme.  
Sono anime oscure, tormentate.  
Porgo loro una mano, ma la ignorano.  
La seconda anima che ho raccolto perde un po' del suo splendore.  
Tra lui e la quarta c'è tanto rancore, ma anche il ricordo di un affetto lontano. Non vuole lasciarla nelle tenebre.  
Lascio che si avvicini a lei e stavolta è lui a tenderle la mano.  
“Mi dispiace.” Le dice. “Avrei dovuto proteggerti.”  
E stavolta lei stringe la mano che le viene porta.  
“Fratello mio.” Sospira, stringendosi a lui.  
Brilla un pochino e tornano insieme verso di me.  
Il quinto mi ignora, non vuole essere salvato.  
Il suo cuore è nero e nemmeno io riesco a scorgere il più piccolo bagliore.  
“Puoi salvarti anche tu. Basta solo un piccolo passo.” Gli dico e lui scoppia a ridere, facendo balenare il bagliore di un dente finto.  
“Non mi interessano queste idiozie. Io resterò qui. Questo è il mio castello.”  
So che non riuscirò a convincerlo e lo lascio indietro, spettro tra le rovine del suo maniero.  
Richiudo il mantello e le cinque anime che ho raccolto si stringono a me, fiduciose.  
“Andiamo.” Dico. “Andiamo verso la luce.”  



End file.
